Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology can be directed to wireless communication between one object, typically referred to as a RFID tag, and another object, typically referred to as a RFID reader/writer. RFID technology has been adopted, and can be increasingly being used, in virtually every industry, including, for example, manufacturing, transportation, retail, and waste management. RFID structures can include a resonance circuit with inductive coil(s), capacitative element(s) and/or integrated circuit (IC) module(s). In some applications, the IC module(s) can work as a memory device, a security device, an identification component, and/or as other application components.
In general, gaskets can include a wide variety of mechanical seals used, for example, to fill the space between two or more mating surfaces (e.g., matched machine parts or around pipe joints). In some embodiments, gaskets are used to prevent the escape and/or entry of a gas or fluid. Gasket materials can include a deformable material used to make a pressure-tight joint between stationary parts (e.g., between a cylinder head and a cylinder) that may require occasional separation.